marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Men: Gold Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Lady Mariko * Silver Samurai * Viper * ** ** ** ** Sikorsky ** Binary (Carol Danvers) Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * Wheelchair * * | Synopsis1 = The team fights a new kind of sentinel. This story takes place just after Rogue has joined the team. | StoryTitle2 = The Sorrow Beneath The Sport! | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler2_1 = Louise Simonson | Penciler2_2 = Walter Simonson | Inker2_1 = Bob Wiacek | Colourist2_1 = Andres Mossa | Letterer2_1 = Tom Orzechowski | Editor2_1 = Nick Lowe | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * Wheelchair | Synopsis2 = The boys race to the Danger Room to win a date with Jean. This story takes place in the early days of the original X-Men team. | StoryTitle3 = Untitled | Writer3_1 = Roy Thomas | Penciler3_1 = Pat Olliffe | Inker3_1 = Chris Sotomayor | Colourist3_1 = Chris Sotomayor | Letterer3_1 = Tom Orzechowski | Editor3_1 = Nick Lowe | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * Locations: * ** Memphis international airport Vehicles: * Airplane * Cabs | Synopsis3 = Banshee and Sunfire visit the birthplace of Sun Records. This story takes place two days before the events of Giant-Size X-Men #1. | StoryTitle4 = Options! | Writer4_1 = Len Wein | Penciler4_1 = Jorge Molina | Inker4_1 = Jorge Molina | Colourist4_1 = Jorge Molina | Letterer4_1 = Tom Orzechowski | Editor4_1 = Nick Lowe | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * Krakoa Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * Wheelchair | Synopsis4 = Wolverine contemplates how he would kill the other X-Men. This story takes place within Giant-Size X-Men #1. | StoryTitle5 = Dreams Brighten | Writer5_1 = Fabian Nicieza | Penciler5_1 = Salvador Larroca | Inker5_1 = Salvador Larroca | Colourist5_1 = David Ocampo | Letterer5_1 = Tom Orzechowski | Editor5_1 = Nick Lowe | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Onslaught Other Characters: * Magda Lehnsherr * Sam, mutant * * * * * Locations: * ** ** * | Synopsis5 = An alternate view of the moment in the Fatal Attractions story arc wherein Professor X shows Magneto a future that could have been, just before destroying his mind. | StoryTitle6 = | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = | Inker5_1 = | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Students *** *** *** Other Characters: * Locations: * | Synopsis6 = Firestar arrives for her first day of teaching at the Jean Grey School. This story is taken directly from the pages of Amazing X-Men (Vol. 2) #1. | StoryTitle7 = Untitled | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = | Inker5_1 = | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** Students *** **** **** **** **** **** | Synopsis7 = Magik conjures the All-New X-Men's new uniforms, taken directly from the pages of All-New X-Men (Vol. 1) #18. | Solicit = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = Giant-Size X-Men #1 | Links = }}